Love Me Do
by lovepercy21
Summary: Our heroes are on their quest, traveling on the Argo II, all seven of them, and then some, reunited on the ship. Will our two favorite heroes find out they love each other? Nicercy/Percico/Pernico with copious amounts of angst and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story is mainly about Nico and Percy finding out they love each other. Once I finished reading the books I thought how interesting it would be if Percy actually loved Nico back. So now a few years later I have decided to actually write about it.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it. Be sure to check out my other stories:**

 _ **Banished and Betrayed**_

 _ **Framed**_

 **** **Give me your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nico's Pov**

We were fighting monsters near the coast of Spain. Our journey to Rome has been anything but peaceful; the Argo II and its crew were long since weary of the path they had chosen to take instead of the one the captain aka Leo had suggested.

We were doing well until now, that is, before we met the manticore, and a couple of other just-back-from-the-dead monsters.

I was fighting a Dracaene and winning, thank you very much and the others were off fighting who knows what. The person closest to me was Percy Jackson, the guy I've had a crush on ever since the second Titan war. Yes, I know, what am I thinking? Why would the savior of Olympus and a total hottie, ever want to be with a guy like me when he can have any girl, and even any boy, from any of the camps? Sad thing is, he wouldn't. I'm just that kid he has always seen as a younger brother, someone to protect, nothing more.

Back to the fight at hand: he was doing pretty well, almost killing the hellhound he was fighting. We were lucky, the manticore hasn't shown his face yet. Hiding behind his minions like the coward he is.

I delivered a final blow to the Dracaene and with a screech she disintegrated into monster dust. I turned around and saw that Percy had also finished with his opponent. His messy raven hair was even messier than usual, his sea- green eyes looked like the ocean on a stormy night, those pink lips looked soft and I wished that I could test those lips to see if they were as soft as they looked.

A roar interrupted my musings and out of the trees stepped the manticore. He had a military jacket on, a buzz cut and sunglasses; just like I remembered him from Westover Hall. Percy backed up and was soon standing next to me.

" Hey, looks like finally got the guts to face us himself. " he said. Before i got the chance to respond several monsters appeared. Looks like he is still going to hide behind them. Percy and I engaged in combat, slashing and hacking monster after monster.

Then it happened. I was fighting the last monster dumb enough to come close to me and Percy was just finished with his. I wasn't paying much attention to anything besides the face full of ugly I was getting, so I didn't hear roar and I certainly didn't notice the three barbs coming my way. The only thing I did notice was Percy jumping to intercept the barbs, flying against a tree with the force of the impact, and collapsing, unconscious, to the ground.

I was so mad I charged the manticore myself and saw from the corners of my eyes, our friends enter the clearing assessing the situation- Percy unconscious on the ground and me battling the manticore alone- and they rushed forward to help. Jason, Leo, Frank and Annabeth helped me with , while Hazel and Piper went to Percy's aid. Jason, Annabeth and I attacked with our swords and, in Annabeth's case, dagger; Leo and Frank used their fire and shifting. With the five of us together the manticore didn't stand a chance and soon we were done and all that was left was a pile of monster dust.

I ran over to where Piper and Hazel were crouched over an unconscious and bleeding Percy. We took him back to the ship and the Apollo campers went to work as soon as he was laid down on a cot. I didn't want to see how badly he was hurt because of my idiocy, so I stepped out of the infirmary and waited on deck.

Ooo

I was going into the infirmary to check on Percy. He has been unconscious for 2 days now. Will says that he will heal but that it would take time because the injuries were severe and that he was on the verge of dying from the poison from the manticore.

I arrived at the infirmary and saw that there was a flurry of Apollo campers running around the infirmary, picking up gauze and ambrosia and nectar. I saw that they were headed to a particular cot, Percy's. My heart leaped into my throat. Did something happen? Is he okay? Is he awake? All those questions were answered when I approached the bed and saw pained sea-green eyes staring right at me.

" Nico. " Percy whispered hoarsely.

I couldn't respond, my tongue was tied. Did he hate me? I couldn't afford to lose him again.

" Nico" This time his voice was louder and his eyes beckoned me forward, closer to the bed. The Apollo campers who previously were busy wrapping gauze around his wounds and giving him ambrosia, were now standing to the side as if waiting to see what was going to happen. I shot them a look that said "Get lost or I will send some undead to kick you out". They scrambled out of the infirmary shutting the door on their way out. I turned back to the boy who held my heart. He was pale and you could tell he was in pain and even though he was doing his best to hide it, his eyes betrayed him.

" Percy I'm so sorry" I said. There was a moment of confusion and bewilderment in his features but then it was gone and replaced solely by anger. He was mad at me and probably wouldn't forgive me.

" What the hell are you sorry for!? This wasn't your fault! I did what I had to do and that was protecting you! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you get hurt." he nearly yelled at me. Then his voice took on a softer tone, which I had to strain my ears to hear.

" You mean a lot to me Nico."

The words stunned me. He was mad at me because I blamed myself for him getting hurt and not because it was my fault? I meant a lot to him? Did he mean as a brother...or something more? My heart sped up.

" I-I... That blow would have killed you if you were the one who got hit but if i took it, it would just...you know, leave me like I am now. "

" So you're not mad at me?"

" Of course I am! You blamed yourself! You should know better than that. " he looked angry but not as much as before.

"Perce if the situation was reversed you would do the same thing, so don't go saying that I know better when you don't" At that he closed his mouth and pouted.

"Fine, I guess you win, but still." At the end of the sentence he yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I guess I should leave. You need to rest. " I turned to walk away but a hand gripping my wrist stopped me. I swiveled and looked into those mesmerizing sea-green eyes.

"Can you...stay? I don't want to be alone." He pleaded. Who could refuse the puppy-dog eyes the sea prince was making? I sighed defeated and pulled a cot closer to Percy's. I thought better of it and put it together with his so that it was joined and made a big bed. I kicked off my shoes and climbed under the covers. The son of Poseidon turned his head so that he was facing me and smiled.

"Thanks. Don't leave me. " he muttered. His eyes were drooping closed.

" Sleep, I will be here in the morning I promise. " I assured the tired demi-god. He nodded and closed his eyes letting Morpheus claim him. I followed soon after, these two days spent worrying about Percy, left little time for me to sleep and I was exhausted.

Ooo

Next morning, I woke up with Percy cuddled up in my arms. I smiled and buried my face in his hair, just taking in his salty scent. When he shifted slightly in his sleep I froze. What was I doing? He's straight and my friend, what will he think if he woke up to me lovingly smelling his hair? No, that just won't do.

So, mindful of his injuries, I carefully slid out from under him, bending down to lace my shoes back on. I was just walking towards the end of the medical cabin when I heard him speak.

"He was right. No one will ever want me other than my mother." Percy whispered brokenly.

I spun around.

" Who said that to you?" I asked outraged.

" M-My stepfather. He was right, wasn't he? You will never love me beyond some brotherly love, Annabeth never really loved me beyond a friend and now she has Reyna, my father never answers my prayers and I can't even spend too much time with my mother because it will bring monsters to her doorstep," he paused to quickly wipe away a tear, "In the end it's probably best that I just stay away from people, since I'll end up alone anyway."

With that he turned his back to me and buried his face in the pillows. I could see his shoulders shaking, meaning he was probably fighting to hold back sobs. I quickly made my back over to the bed.

"Percy look at me," I demanded. "you will never be alone you hear me? You'll always have me by your side, no matter what."

As I spoke he lowered his eyes until they were level with my chest. I wouldn't allow that, so I gently grasped his chin and lifted his head until we made eye contact again. I had to know.

"Perce… when you said I'll never love you beyond brotherly love… what exactly did you mean by that?" He blushed slightly and tried to move his head away and break eye contact. I firmly held him in place. He seemed to be struggling with himself until he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Well I-"

"Perccyyyyy, you're awake!" He was cut off by a sudden yell coming from the entrance to the cabin. We sprung away from each other, both blushing slightly at being caught so close to one another.

Within minutes the cabin was filled with the demigods of the quest, asking if Percy was ok, saying how stupid he was, the Apollo kids going this way and that to check on his injuries and place clean bandages on him.

During all of this I was pushed backwards, so I used the opportunity that no one was paying attention to me, to slip out of the infirmary.

* * *

 **Hope it was worth reading.**

 **Give me feedback if you think I should continue. So review for more!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the first one. Give me a feedback on whether you like it or not!**

 **Creative ideas are always welcome, so feel free to leave one (or more) in a review or a PM!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Percy's Pov**

A few days had passed since the day I almost spilled my great secret to my secret crush. The secret crush that was currently travelling with the Athena Parthenos and Reyna, far away from my reach and watchful eye. Yes, I loved Nico di Angelo with every fiber of my being. Shocking huh? The great hero of Olympus and defeater of Gaia, was gay. Not that anybody knew about that though, everyone simply expected the hero to get the girl, even though the girl turned out to be gay as well. Ops. What if I didn't want to get the girl? What if i wanted a hero of my own? I was tired of having to keep up the image of someone who knows what they're doing, someone others look up to when it comes to making decisions. I wanted someone who would take care of _**me**_ for once, someone who would make the decisions for me but also take me into consideration.

Nico... Nico has always been there, in the shadows, watching, waiting, stepping in when I struggled to give answers and save the day. He was the one who had the idea to give me a supernatural bath in the river Styx during the titan war, when i was at a loss at what to do. He was the one who helped us through the labyrinth, he was the one who convinced his father to fight with us. He...he was the one who almost died in the giant war, who went to Tartarus and came out sane, who kept -me- sane after me and Annabeth finally made it out of there. He was there to comfort me when everyone else just looked at me like I had finally lost it and gone crazy after hell. He was there when I had no memories.

It took me a long time to understand what I was feeling for the boy that used to play Mithomagic and kept pestering me with questions, the boy that became the man that he is today. Even then, after I came to the irrevocable conclusion that I loved him, it took me even longer to accept it and feel comfortable with it. I'm sure I hurt his feelings several times in the past when I wouldn't even look at him, so afraid I was that he would know. Know that I was a freak for loving him.

Once my feelings of self-loathing passed, came the feelings of self-doubt. Surely he wouldn't want me. He was straight as far as everyone knows, even though some suspicion had arisen, but they were quickly quelled by none other than the Ghost King himself. He shot down every camper that would try to ask him out, going so far as avoiding social interaction outside of a select few at camp. When he even was at camp, which lately was less and less frequent.

Now we were all stuck on this quest, some of us might die and the rest might not even come back in one piece. The few Apollo campers we finally agreed to take with us on the trip in case of extreme injuries weren't skilled enough to bring someone back from the brink of death. They barely knew what to do with the poison currently running through my system and making me black out for the vast majority of the day and have a constant ache in my limbs that flashed red hot pain through my body whenever I decided to do something more strenuous than sitting up and walking to the bathroom. They had me on a constant dose of ambrosia and nectar, so much so that I was afraid I was soon going to combust from the high amounts of godly substance constantly running through my system.

So yeah I think that it's way too late for me to do anything about my secret crush on Nico and even if I do survive this war (which I highly doubt), who's to say that Nico would? Or if I confessed, that he would even be up to dating a guy. I guess I was stuck with my emotion until death apparently.

I knock on my door interrupted my musings. It was lunch time, so probably someone here to bug me about eating properly and trying to convince me that the pain of walking to the dining area was worth it.

"Come in." I shouted.

The door slowly opened to reveal Jason. I raised an eyebrow. Not who I was expecting. He cautiously closed the door and moved closer to where I was lying half way sitting on the bed. He stood there, one hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other in his jeans pocket. The second eyebrow joined the first at that. What was so bad that it got the mighty Jason Grace, son of Zeus to fidget?

I coughed slightly to indicate that he should either speak or leave me alone.

"Err… well… you see… there is this thing I wanted to talk to you about…" he cautiously said.

"Yeah…?" I edged.

"Well… I kind of wanted your opinion on a topic and well… actually this wasn't my idea, I was just forced into it with a load of blackmail from Piper but… uhm… after Tartarus… well we were just wondering, well Annabeth was wondering if-"

"Wait, woah woah hold on. _Annabeth,_ wants _you_ ask _me_ something? Why doesn't she talk to me herself? Come to think of it she hasn't been here the past couple of days, well at least not that I can remember." I frowned. How had I not noticed that? Annabeth was my girlfriend after all, even though I was hopelessly in love with Nico and therefor very much so gay. I shuddered to even think that. Not the in love part, just the part that is was with a guy. Urg, back to the situation at hand.

"Yes, well, she was afraid of you reaction and decided to send me in, since I'm probably one of the only people on board that can take hits from you, us both being sons of the Big Three and all." Again I raised my eyebrows. How was I supposed to hit anybody if just pulling my pants up left me exhausted and full of pain form the venom?

"You guys _do_ realize that I am basically bad bound until this stupid venom runs its course through my system right?" He shifted slightly at that, seeming almost guilty for my state.

"Yeah, we get that, but anyways, here goes. Shewantstobreakupwithyoubecauseshefellinlovewithsomeoneelseandthinksofyouasabrother." Well that was a load of unintelligible mumblings.

"Could you say that again Grace? This time in demigod so that I can actually understand you." I rolled my eyes. So much for being a brave roman.

"Annabeth wants to break up with you because she fell in love with someone else and thinks of you as more of a brother than a boyfriend. She also said that you have been drifting apart more and more after Tartarus and it just feels like your relationship has come to a very mutual end." By the end of his speech he was bright red and leaning away from me, as if expecting me to jump up and punch him for delivering the message.

I pondered what he said for a couple of minutes. It's true that after what happened in Tartarus and this whole trip, that we've both sort of driven apart as a couple, only enjoying a hug or amicable cuddling ever since the Argo II arrived in New Rome. Our whole relationship was based on a lie and friendly companionship. She was my best friend and my sister. I couldn't fault her for falling for someone who actually saw a girlfriend in her, not just someone to rely on and care for. It was best this way. No one would get hurt and no hard feelings would be kept between us.

After I finally pieced all that together in my head, I looked up to meet Jason's gaze. He looked even more nervous than when he had just delivered his speech. I guess my silence wasn't really a good sign in his mind.

"Tell her I understand and that I would really love to talk to her in person. I agree with what she has said and I harbor no hard feelings. Only a tad bit hurt that she sent you of all people to tell me this. There is no reason for her to be scared of me. I care a lot for her, even if it's only as a sister." I sighed and shook my head. "Just tell her to get her ass in here and talk to me."

"R-right, sure thing. On it." With that he quickly exited my room and closed the door.

I shook my head once more at that. That boy was so emotionally stunted I'm surprised Piper actually got through to him.

I suddenly felt a weight be lifted from my shoulder once I really registered what had happened. I was a single man. I didn't have anything that might have to be explained in the future as of right now. If there even was a future that is. Annabeth was the one I was the most afraid to hurt if my secret ever got out. I didn't want her to think I didn't care about her and was only tricking her to get some cover. While that was partially true, when we got into our relationship, I went into it confused and not yet able to comprehend what I felt and why I felt it. For all I knew back then, I did love her. But slowly along the years I came into who I really was, even if only to myself. A greatly kept secret-

A sharp pain went through my body and my vision started to grey. I recognized this as a sign that I would soon pass out and only awaken in hours to come. I shifted slightly and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

 **Hey so that was it for this chapter. Please review with comments, or criticism or even new ideas. I'd really love to know if this story is worth continuing and if the angle I'm working is appealing to my readers.**

 **I will give out lots and lots of love to those who review with something that inspire me. It can be anything from a quote to a comment on how you liked the story.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Any reviews with suggestions, constructive criticism and just general comments are very very welcome and very encouraged. I live off of them.**

* * *

 **Nico's Pov**

Reyna and I were currently taking a break from the constant moving and monster fighting. Coach Hedge was currently on watch. It was already nightfall, 3 days after we left the ship and its crew. The makeshift tent we built up out of the blankets in our backpack and some sticks and fallen tree trunks looked so great right now that I could barely contain myself from throwing myself on one of the blankets spread on the ground and snoring into oblivion. The only thing that stopped me was Reyna insisting that I replenish my energies with some food, after all I was the one lugging a huge statue across the world and shadow travel takes up a lot of my energy.

"Here, have some nectar with your food, it will get you back to full strength faster," said Reyna

as she handed me our small emergency kit, filled with ambrosia, nectar and some wraps in case things got really ugly.

"Thanks but I don't think that will be necessary," I said as I shook my head and went back to eating the sandwich we managed to buy in one of our many stops that were close to a town.

"Take it Di Angelo. You are our only means to get this back to Long Island before all is lost and an all-out war is declared between our camps. I do not wish for blood to be spilt unnecessarily and I assume you don't as well?" She inquired.

I shook my head in the negative and reached out to take the container from her hands, not making eye contact and being careful not to let our hands touch. I took out one fourth of a square and popped it in my mouth after my next bite of tuna sandwich. I immediately felt a great surge of energy run through my body, making me even more aware of how exhausted I was. I heard Reyna moving away and relaxed. The second day of the trip she confronted me, demanding to know what Cupid had said. She knew something was up, and by the way she was looking at Annabeth and Percy I could tell she already knew what was up or at least was not far from assuming the truth. The Roman was more perceptive than I would care for her to be and she had no qualms about confronting people about anything. She threatened that if whatever it was could threaten the quest of the Seven or their own little trip across the ocean, she would not hesitate in putting an end to it. The daughter of Bellona was really determined that nothing would go wrong so she could get back to her people and do her duty, avoiding unnecessary manslaughter.

I admired her for her courage and determination even though it slightly scared me when she looked at me with her glinting eyes, full of certainty and fire, and for someone to scare a son of Hades it was saying a lot. She only backed down after I assured her that what cupid made me confess wasn't going to affect the war and that I would most definitely always keep it quiet and hidden. She was probably worried that if I came between Percy and Annabeth they would lose focus on the mission that would end up being fatal.

"Go get some sleep Di Angelo, we can't stay here for too long, we leave at first light tomorrow. Rest up." With that she lay down on her blanket on her side and closed her eyes.

I kicked dirt onto the small fire we had built and went to lay down as well, facing the opposite side as her. It didn't take long for my breathing to even out and for me to fall into a deep sleep plagued with nightmares.

Oooooo

I could feel someone shaking my shoulder as I was slowly pulled from the dark abyss of my troubled sleep.

"Wake up, we need to leave, Hedge spotted some monsters making their way here. I for one want to be as far away from here as possible by the time they get here. So move!" That immediately made me spring into action, stuffing the blanket into the backpack I brought with me and reaching for the one on top of our little tent.

As soon as all our stuff was gathered we hurried over to where Coach Hedge was standing by the Athena Parthenos. He looked nervous, shifting from one foot to the other, playing with his goatee and fiddling with his baseball bat. Once we reached him I could see why. We parked the statue on a hill, overlooking the area from all sides so we had a clear view. There were close to a hundred monsters approaching from the north. Even Hedges' obsession with killing monsters was doused by the sight of the hoard now approaching. I touched the statue and made sure that both of them had some part of them touching me before I made the journey, this one taking us to the US.

Oooooo

 _~Time skip: a week~_

 **Percy's Pov**

A few days ago we had received news that Nico had reached Long Island in time to stop a gruesome confrontation. That bastard Octavian had been removed from power and Reyna was now back in charge. The two camps had reconciled and joined forces for the upcoming battle. The Argo II had finally reached its destination and now, well… now was the time to give it all. The battle that would determine the fate of the world. Gaia's cronies had managed to capture two demigods, that we now know would take part in the ritual to wake her up. Not if we can stop it she won't.

We were currently fighting our way through the hoard of monsters and giants that were surrounding the area where the ritual was to take place. Even the gods had shown up to help the demigods defeat the giants. Porphyrion was already taken care of by Jason and his father Zeus, Enceladus was defeated by the combined teamwork of Annabeth and Athena and Polybotes was currently being destroyed by myself and my father Poseidon. The rest of the demigods were also busy with their fights; Piper was summoning food from her cornucopia to hit and distract her opponents, at the same time as slashing monsters with her trusty dagger; Frank was transforming from one beast to another and tearing through the enemy ranks, charging at them in the form of a bull, diving down from above in the form of a dragon, trampling them in the form of an elephant and so on; Leo was using his fire powers for good and burning through his set of monsters, using his tool kit to quickly make some quirky new invention that would explode in the monsters face and turn them to dust.

It took a while but we finally reached the centre of mayhem, the two imprisoned demigods in the form of Hazel and Nico were easy to spot, both being held by one of the twin giants, Otis and Ephialtes, with golden daggers held to their throats. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their feet were also tied together, they both had a gag in their mouth, tied tightly behind their heads. Their eyes looked glazed over, like they couldn't even distinguish what was going on.

There was a booming laugh coming from the earth itself, before a voice began to speak.

"Puny little demigods, did you really think you could stop this? I will rise and there is nothing you can do about it. These two little scrumptious sacrifices are more than powerful enough to give me great strength to fully awaken. The son and daughter of the God of the Underworld, Greek and Roman. They are the perfect contrast to what needs to be done." The voice of Gaia travelled across the battlefield and all fighting came to a halt.

"HAZEL!" Came the strong and yet distraught voice of Frank, from somewhere behind me to the left. "I swear if you hurt her, I will do more than just put you back to sleep you evil bitch." He spat.

But I had only eyes for the Ghost King. The secret love of my wretched life. The one secret I would probably take to the grave. I can't let him die, I will never forgive myself.

The gods had all gathered around as well, but they couldn't do anything to directly interfere and we all knew it. It had to come from us, we had to stop this. _I_ had to stop this, or I would never be able to live with myself. I was about to step forward and start speaking when the one holding Nico slashed him across the chest. Blood poured out immediately, lots of blood, staining the ground and Nico's shirt and pants. The giant let go of him and he collapsed, limp, to the ground, blood still pouring out of the wound.

The sight was horrific. Rage started to spread through my body, I could feel that tugging in my navel, my sight was clouded in a haze of red. I gave a roar and charged at the one holding Hazel. I could feel the earth shaking, there were blasts of water coming from the sea and hitting both giants and propelling them backwards. I threw myself atop of Otis, slashing and hacking as much as I could, I had no idea what was happening all around me, all I could think about was hurting and destroying the ones who hurt Nico. I saw a trident spearing the giants leg right when I thrust Riptide through his eye, killing the giant. As soon as he had stopped moving I charged his twin, who had tried to sneak away. I wasn't having it. I summoned a mini tornado to propel me up to his head. I landed right on top of enormous head and starting my work from there. I summoned more of the rage I could feel unleashed inside of me and reached out. I remembered how I did it to that goddess in Tartarus, now it's no different. I could feel all the liquid running through his body, I made it burn and twist and tug, there was golden ichor running out of his mouth, ears and nose. I just tugged harder until the giant had collapsed on his knees, gasping and holding his chest. I gave one final tug accompanied by a maniacal laughter and shout, and I saw a bolt of lightning strike him in the chest. He was dead.

I stayed there, atop of the fallen giant, not too far away from his fallen twin and didn't move. Didn't see anything except the giants' face contorted in pain, filled with the golden stuff that was his blood. I did this. I killed two giants. They deserved it. But… why? What had… Nico! Oh Nico!

I quickly scanned the area and couldn't believe what I saw. The earth was cracked and uneven, there was water everywhere, there were some chunks of earth missing that were so big it formed a chasm. I could see the other demigods all gathered around two figures in an area that wasn't affected by the wreckage caused by my powers. The world slowly crashed around me, I could hear sounds, people talking, and someone… someone was calling me.

"Percy, son, please listen to me. It's over, you killed them, it's over. Gaia was defeated, you did it my son. Now, please snap out of it, please Percy. They are worried for you. Percy…" I finally registered that my dad was talking to me while slowly approaching me with his hands up in a placating gesture. I regarded him with an empty stare.

"Is he dead?" I asked in a rough whisper. My voice was hoarse and cracked when I spoke. I must have yelled a lot more than I thought. When my dad gave no indication that he was going to answer I asked again. "Nico, is he dead?" This time my voice came out slightly stronger, with a hysterical edge to it.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I didn't pay much attention to them, but Apollo is treating both of them right now." He gestured towards the huddled group in the undestroyed area.

I nodded slowly. I stepped off the giant, who promptly turned to dust, and started in the direction of the demigods, my father following behind. When I reached the circle of demigods, they parted for me. I could see Hazel already in the arms of Frank, meaning she was alive and well. I turned towards where Apollo was kneeling over a still tied and gagged Nico. He was moving his hands over Nico's body and muttering in a language I didn't care to try to understand right now. My sole focus was on the healing gash on my loves chest. The colour returning to his cheeks, and the air filling his lungs and moving his chest up and down. Once Apollo stopped his muttering I approached and kneeled down next to Nico's head.

"Why isn't he awake?" I asked without looking up. I gazed at the handsome face before me, covered in grime. I reached out and pulled his head onto my lap, and proceeded to remove the hideous gag from his pretty mouth. I untied the knot and threw it away. "Well?" I looked up from untying his hands to look at the god of medicine.

"He will, just give him time. I brought him back from the brink of death, it might take a few days, but he will wake up. His body and soul just need time to heal and adjust." I nodded, satisfied with the fact that he would eventually wake up.

Once I finished untying him, I hefted him up into my arms and stood up. I looked around at the exhausted faces of my friends and family. They looked at me like one would look at a cornered animal, afraid to make a wrong move and set it off. I guess they had a reason to. After my surge of rage, I went berserk and killed two giants by myself as well as eliminating the last of the monsters with the earthquake and blasts of water that occurred, as if responding to my inner turmoil.

"Let's go home guys." I said softly.

With that I started to walk towards where I more or less guessed the Argo II was. Someone calling my name stopped me.

"Perseus, we will teleport you and the seven back to America, as well as that ship of yours." I nodded my understanding and walked back to my friends.

"Well, let's go then." With that there was a bright flash of light and we were gone.

* * *

 **So that was it! I tried for a long chapter, review to tell me if you liked it or not and if you really liked it be sure to follow or favourite! Thanks, until next chapter.**

 _ **Lovpercy21**_


End file.
